Ultraman Orb (series)/Episodes
0. A brief description of the series narrated by Gai Kurenai. During the whole episode, Gai briefs in through the series' casts and story, before he moves on to Ultraman Orb's first three forms: Spacium Zeperion, Burnmite and Hurricane Slash by reviewing the Ultra Warriors used for each forms, while viewing through the Ultra Series' past media, including an original scene of Jack fighting against Alien Nackle. The whole episode ended with scenes of future episodes and Ultraman Orb's new form while the show's main opening song played. 1. (later debunked) A monster appears in the city where the SSP live, 3 friends who own a website about the supernatural. They attempt to record the creature wreaking havoc and causing tornadoes across the city, while Ultraman Orb, in disguise as Gai, appears to defeat the monster and save the city. Maga-Zetton, Maga-Basser 2. Buildings start sinking into the ground, so the SSP investigate the pattern of what buildings are sinking and discover that it's the cause of Maga-Grand King. Maga-Grand King 3. The water around the area starts to smell and showers, swimming pools and bathhouses are all closed. The SSP decide to investigate what has happened to the water and if it's the cause of another monster. Maga-Jappa 4. The temperature is increased greatly as a kaiju in the shape of the sun heats up the area. Ultraman Orb pushes it into space as a temporary solution, but he runs out of energy and is badly injured. While he is injured, the SSP look for a way to defeat the enemy. Maga-Pandon 5. Naomi gets a call from a civilian who claims to be chasing an alien. After following her, it turns out be a trap and the civilian was an Alien Zetton in disguise, who calls himself Maddock. He is hiding Hyper Zetton in a building. Gai hearing the message sent to Jetta about the civilian, uses the location data on her phone to find her and rushes to save Naomi. Alien Zetton Maddock, Hyper Zetton Deathscythe 6. The SSP hears that there was a UFO sighting at a forest, that supposedly no one ever escapes from and is also haunted by a ghost. Alien Nackle Nagus, Aribunta, Alien Metron Tarude 7. A woman has prophetic dreams of the monsters that Ultraman Orb fights and always dreams of the one that will appear the next day. One day, she dreams that Ultraman Orb will lose his next battle and believes that there is no way to change fate, but can Gai change her mind? Hoe 8. All the fish in the area are sold out and the SSP speculate there is a creature eating all of the fish. Meanwhile, a man hides two Ragon in his shop and protects them from the public. Ragon, Gubila 9. Don Nostra of the Planet Invasion Union sends Alien Babarue to earth, with the plan the humans' trust by disguising as Ultraman Orb and destroying buildings, but their plan is ruined when a monster interrupts them, making the Fake Orb defeat the monster, and things go more arwy as Jetta finds him and thinks he is Orb's secret identity. Alien Nackle Nagus, Alien Babarue, Telesdon 10. (temporary) In exchange for Don Nostra's prized possession, the rare Ultraman Belial card, Juggler makes his last offer to defeat Ultraman Orb. However, he double-crosses Juggler and sends Alien Nackle to kill him. Alien Nackle Nagus, Alien Mefilas Nostra, Black King 11. Naomi asks Gai to accompany her to meet her mother, but their meeting is ruined when Juggler is revealed to be alive and explains his new plan, now that he possesses all the King Demon Beasts' Kaiju Card and the Ultraman Belial's Ultra Fusion Card. Maga-Orochi 12. With Ultraman Orb defeated, and his cards stolen, Maga-Orochi rages through the city, destroying everything. With the help of the Princess Tamaruya, Gai gets two new cards he can use, the Zoffy card and the Ultraman Belial card, but will Gai really use the power of the dark card to win? Maga-Orochi 13. The SSP clean up their office and talk about their previous adventures and encounters with Ultraman Orb and the various monsters and aliens. Alien Metron Tarude 14. The SSP help out a group of workers who are working on springs that are used to build the VTL's machinery, when suddenly an enormous robotic dragon appears from a portal in the sky. The SSP name it Galactron. It awakens and brings mass destruction, claiming that its purpose is for justice for the Earth. Galactron 15. Gai is unable to stop Galactron and save Naomi. In order to finally stop Galactron's rampage, he makes the decision to use Thunder Breastar again, but at what cost? Galactron 16. Gai feels guilty for almost killng Naomi, and his confidence as a Ultra warrior is ruined. Juggler, taking advantage of this, creates an even stronger threat. Gai cannot win without Thunder Breastar's power, but will he really use its dark power again? Zeppandon 17. Ultraman Orb can't keep up with Zeppandon, even with the use of Thunder Breastar, but Naomi has given Gai new hope and the courage to believe in himself, returning his orignal form, Orb Origin! Zeppandon 18. Shibukawa Ittetsu hasn't been doing too well with his daughter because of work, so the SSP and his daughter decide to secretly follow him around during work hours to check on what he's been doing recently. Bemular (Empowered), Alien Shaplay, Alien Zelan 19. While Naomi was attending a bachelorrette party, she finds out one of her old friends is getting married to the heir of Toto Hotels. This incident sparks jelousy within her and causes the vengeful spirit Renki to appear. Renki (Crimson Lotus Knight) 20. The last member of the Planet Invasion Union, Alien Metron Tarude, has set his sights on Jugglus Juggler to take his revenge for the murder of Don Nostra and Nagus. Alien Metron Tarude (Round Launcher) 21. Another Hyper Zetton Deathscythe shows up coinciding with the appearance of a strange girl wearing a blue ribbon. What can possibly this mean? Hyper Zetton Deathsycthe, Maya 22. The Black Star Cafe, unmarked on any maps, serves wonderful coffee. When the SSP take a visit, they soon learn that the owner and its regular customers aren't human. Nova, Black Directive, Alien Pitt Myu 23. Juggler finally decides to end his rivalry with Gai, but not in a peaceful way. Jugglus Juggler 24. (temporary) Maga-Orochi has been reborn as its fully developed form, Magata no Orochi, the legendary Devourer of Worlds. Magata no Orochi, Telesdon, Gomess, Demaaga 25. Magata no Orochi is finally defeated with the power of light, darkness and friendship. Gai takes his leave as he goes off on another adventure. Magata no Orochi, Jugglus Juggler id:Ultraman Orb (seri)/Episode ms:Senarai episod Ultraman Orb Category:Episode Guides Category:Lists Category:Ultraman Orb